


No huyas

by Varretoto



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 13:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2390246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varretoto/pseuds/Varretoto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>–No quiero que te lastimes<br/>–Yo no quiero que ustedes mueran</p>
            </blockquote>





	No huyas

**Author's Note:**

> \- Ahí vamos con algo más largo… ustedes dirán que tal.  
> \- Hagamos de cuenta que Derek vive en el bosque en la casa restaurada y puede esconder su olor  
> \- Lo ubicaría antes de lo del Nogitsune  
> \- En la tercera parte lo escrito en cursiva son los pensamientos de Derek  
> \- Apesto a la hora de manejar diálogos así que, están advertidos (-_-)

Muy bien, muy bien, era su culpa, lo admitía, ahora ¿podrían dejarlo en paz?  
  
Quiere que le den un respiro si bien acaba de despertar. No importa cuánto le grite Scott, cuánto Lydia mené la cabeza indicándole lo tonto que había sido, cuánto Kira suspire tallándose los ojos para evitar que más lágrimas se le escapen, cuánto Derek le mire como queriendo traspasarle el alma para ver si por fin entendía… así es como él funcionaba, actuando sin pensar buscando el beneficio para todos. Porque sí, esa era la única forma y todos lo sabían. Pero no les importa que gracias a él el Demonio se haya ido (por fin), ellos sólo se fijan en que estuviera siendo tratado por múltiples cortes no tan profundos pero malos, moratones y unas cuantas quemaduras de primer grado y cuatro puntos en un pómulo. Únicamente se fijan en lo vulnerable que es.  
  
Cuando por fin se van (con un claro todavía no acabamos contigo), gracias a Melissa y papi Stilinski, siguen las palabras de cariño cubiertas con reproche, empieza la parte sensible. La madre de su mejor amigo termina susurrándole “Lo que importa es que estés vivo” sabe que le quiere pedir que no lo vuelva a hacer pero que entiende no es el momento indicado para eso. Su padre está por rendirse al llanto debido a la desesperación por no poder proteger a su primogénito, por no poder tomarlo y largarse de una vez por todas de ese condenado pueblo, porque todo tiene un límite o al menos debería tenerlo.  
  
Le parte el corazón ver a su padre de esa manera, esos son los únicos momentos en que lamenta ser un simple humano, tan frágil, tan inútil.  
  
Carajo si tan sólo…  
  
Percibe los brazos del sheriff envolviéndolo, descubre que es él quien ha empezado a llorar.  
  
–Perdóname papá– es lo único que atina a balbucear y su padre no dice nada, solamente lo sigue abrazando procurando que su hijo entienda que lo ama y adora, porque eso es todo lo que importa en ese momento. Sólo eso.

 

/////////////////////////////oOo///////////////////////////

 

Bueno, ya podían decir que era un mal hábito, uno del que nadie sabía nada, obviamente.  
  
Hace dos meses, tres semanas y cuatro días, Derek tuvo problemas con su lobo. De la nada una mañana se había levantado con una sed terrible que por más que tomara agua o cualquier líquido no lograba calmar, su calor corporal estaba más que hirviendo, el sentido del olfato lo tenía tan delicado que estuvo con dolor de cabeza todo el tiempo que duro su problemita, no podía salir de su casa porque eso parecía una invitación a correr por todo el bosque con el lobo arañando por ser el que dirigiera y no podía arriesgarse a perder el control, pero lo más inquietante eran los sueños en los que se toqueteaba con un hombre… está bien, sabía quién era el hombre (más bien joven), pero joder, le daba vergüenza y esperaba que en algún momento el sujeto en cuestión cambiara por algo más femenino o mínimo a alguien anónimo y como no lo hizo, se descubrió anhelando los sueños incluso esperaba que por fin pasaran de los roces a algo más… intenso.  
  
Por más que el resto de la manada preguntara no les dijo nada y tenían prohibido acercarse, como entendieron que algo pasaba mandaron a Deaton a ver si podría averiguar que pasaba con el beta. Lo logró. Pero a Derek no le agradó la idea de que su lobo estuviera en celo y que encima ya tuviera identificado a su presa (en quien desquitar todo su estrés sexual). Pidió que no le dijera a los demás la verdad únicamente que ya se le pasaría. Estaba jodido, ¿cómo demonios le iba a explicar a su alfa que necesitaba tirarse a Stiles? Estaba seguro que terminaría muerto apenas se lo insinuara. Sí, definitivamente estaba jodido.  
  
Fueron tres semanas del demonio. Cada vez costaba más trabajo mantener al lobo a raya. Terminó por contarle únicamente a Scott (no la parte fundamental) y después de aclararle que eso era cosas de hombres lobos de nacimiento, no llegaron a una posible solución (porque sólo había una y no, no era una opción) así que Derek tendría que seguir en cuarentena. Pero como siempre el humano hiperactivo es el que terminó solucionándolo sin darse cuenta.  
  
La verdad no sabe cómo lo pudo pasar por alto, cómo no pudo darse cuenta de su presencia. El miércoles de la que sería su cuarta semana enclaustrado, despertó con algo muy cómodo de almohada. Eran las piernas de Stiles. El chico había pasado la noche ahí (discusión familiar) y decidió brindarle mimos al moreno que le pareció tremendamente adorable totalmente dormido en el sillón. ¿Cómo había entrado? No, la pregunta correcta sería ¿desde cuándo tiene una llave de la casa? Para su sorpresa sus instintos permanecían calmos, hasta se sentía relajado, a gusto. He ahí la solución, su lobo se contentaba con tener al muchacho cerca y sentir su tacto de ser posible. Eso no era sólo un celo… había encontrado a su compañero. Y valla que más que sorprenderle sólo le puso de buen humor.  
  
No tenía intención de comunicarle su gran hallazgo al hijo del sheriff (a nadie en realidad, excepto Deaton que lo dedujo solito) pero por fin podía volver a su vida cotidiana con la condición de pasar todas las noches con el castaño. A veces ni siquiera entraba a la habitación o se quedaba dormido en su silla de trabajo o al lado de la cama sentado en el suelo, cuando de plano no podía evitarlo se recostaba a su lado acariciando su mano o su hombro o su mejilla. Siempre salía al diez para las cinco de la mañana, no fuera a ser que el padre de su compañero lo descubriera y terminara con una bala en quién sabe dónde. Y es por eso que, llámenlo estúpido si quieren, una hospitalización no le iba a negar la compañía que se le había vuelto adictiva.  
  
Derek se estaba colando en el cuarto de Stiles a eso de las ocho y veinte para acomodarse en el suelo, así si entraba alguien podría esconderse debajo de la cama.  
Ok, era un tremendo estúpido.

 

 

/////////////////////////////oOo///////////////////////////

 

Stiles abrió los ojos a la una de la madrugada. Tenía que ir al baño y agradecía que no necesitara a nadie para llevar a cabo tal necesidad básica. Con suavidad retiró las sabanas dispuesto a bajar del colchón pero un bulto cálido le obstruía el paso, alcanzó a tragarse un grito cuando distinguió al Hale dormido. Le pareció tierno en un principio hasta que lo asimiló con que Scott lo hubiera mandado a modo de protección, lo que sólo le puso de mal humor y no le pareció mala idea enterrarle el pie en el muslo. Es una lástima que lo sintiera como un simple piquete, casi nada pero bastó para despertarlo y la cara que puso al descubrirlo mirándolo, no tenía precio.  
  
–¿Qué haces aquí Derek? – trató que su voz sonara ruda.  
  
–No deberías levantarte– _está bien sólo ignora el tema._  
  
–Te hice una pregunta– No cambió su expresión (seria, muy seria por cierto).  
  
 _Mierda._  
  
No respondió tratando de encontrar alguna excusa.  
  
–Si te manda Scott puedes irte yendo ya, que no estoy de humor para seguir lidiando con su compasión y tu lástima.  
  
–No me manda Scott– _¿en serio? Le daba una y la rechazaba._  
  
–¿Entonces? –Nunca le había molestado más lo silencioso que podía llegar a ser el Hale y la verdad es que tampoco estaba de muy buen humor, además tenía que ir al baño así que cuando no recibió ninguna respuesta explotó –Mira, sé que soy el único sin una pizca de esa mierda sobrenatural, que soy un simple humano demente por pensar que sirve de algo porque además ¿quién carajos se mete a donde está clarísimo lo podrían matar innumerable de veces? Así que no tengas miedo de expresar toda la lástima que me tienes. Vamos ten valor y dímelo a la cara, dime.  
  
–No es eso  
  
–¿Entonces qué es? Dímelo para que lo entienda de una vez por todas.  
  
 _No quiero hablar de eso, todavía no._  
  
–Si no vas a decir nada… lárgate. Ya tuve bastante está tarde y verte aquí sólo me altera más.  
  
Derek se levantó dispuesto a marcharse apenas puso una mano en el alfeizar su boca por alguna razón que sigue sin entender se abrió.  
  
–Perdón.  
  
–¿Qué?  
  
–Perdón por agobiarte esta tarde con todos, no era el mejor momento.  
  
–Déjalo ¿sí?  
  
–No, no voy a dejarlo Stiles, estuviste a punto de morir y lo púnico que hicimos fue gritarte.  
  
–Ese fue Scott.  
  
–En vos de todos, porque sí fue una estupidez pero al menos…  
  
–¿Estupidez! ¡Gente estaba muriendo, Derek, gente inocente y ustedes no estaban haciendo nada!  
  
–¡Por qué no sabíamos que hacer!  
  
–¡Claro que sí, yo les di la respuesta pero no quisieron hacerlo!  
  
–¡Porque era muy peligroso!  
  
–¿Y eso qué, prefieren que más gente siga muriendo a correr el riesgo!  
  
–¡No cuando se trata de ti!  
  
–¡Yo no soy nada a comparación de lograr terminar con todo esto, además mírame, esoty vivo como un demonio!  
  
–¡Y aun así nadie quiere que te lastimes!  
  
–Y yo no quiero que ustedes mueran y si puedo evitarlo a costa de mi propia vida lo haré, no me importa, no quiero volver a enterrar otro ser querido… no quiero. – Había comenzado gritando pero lo último le salió apenas en un susurro cubriendo su rostro con sus manos tratando de reprimir los sentimientos que querían salir a través de sus ojos– ¿Por qué no lo pueden entender?  
  
A Derek se le partió el corazón. _Nadie en su vida debería ver a tan hermosa criatura sufrir_ , no, no fue lo que pensó. Quiso abrazarlo y darle la razón, apoyarlo y darle cariño pero cuando abrió la boca le salió muy áspera su respuesta.  
  
–No necesitamos que hagas el sacrificio tú sólo, por eso somos una manada Stiles.  
  
–Pues déjame decirte que no siempre sirve de mucho, perdona mi honestidad.  
  
–¿Y crees que sin ti trabajaremos mejor?  
  
–Pues no tendrían que estar mirando detrás para ver si sigo entero.  
  
–Stiles…  
  
–No, en serio. Tal vez sea mejor que me largue. Desde el principio sólo fui una carga…– _eso no es cierto._ El comentario se le enterró en el alma. ¿Cómo era posible que después de tanto el muchacho siguiera sin darse cuenta? Habría que hacerle entender de alguna forma. En algún punto ambos se habían acercado casi chocando sus pechos, Stiles podría haber seguido con su discurso sino es que en esta última palabra los labios de Derek atraparon los suyos. Fue un toque suave, apenas entrelazándose ambas bocas, apenas un segundo que le brindo a ambos la experiencia más exquisita.  
  
Cuando se separan no pueden más que sentirse aturdidos. Después de unos segundos Stiles rompe el silencio.  
  
–¿Qué demonios fue eso?  
  
–Un beso  
  
–No me refería a eso.  
  
–Quería que te callaras y escucharas.  
  
–Podrías haberme dado una de tus habituales amenazas.  
  
–No estás para ese tipo de cosas.  
  
–¿Alguna vez lo he estado?  
  
Un silencio, poco cómodo, se instaló entre ambos jóvenes.  
  
–No quiero que hables así de nuevo – por fin Derek se decidió a comentar algo.  
  
–¿Qué?  
  
–No me gusta que te menosprecies.  
  
–Sólo digo la verdad.  
  
En ese instante el beta lo tomó por los hombros sacudiéndolo suavemente como si con eso lograra hacerlo entrar en razón.  
  
–Pues tu verdad no podría ser más que una estúpida mentira. ¿Dónde quedo el Stiles que no paraba de recordarme todas las veces que me salvó? ¿El Stiles que nos recuerda que siempre es el único que logra dar con la respuesta correcta? ¿No se supone que eres inteligente? – hizo una pausa como si esperara una respuesta pero el castaño se sentía demasiado abrumado como para siquiera decir algo, así que siguió. – Sé que deberíamos agradecértelo, eres la pieza que nos mantiene unidos, que nos mantiene a salvo. Eres todo para nosotros, que perderte es algo que preferimos ignorar… sabemos que no importa cuántas veces te lo pidamos nunca nos dejaras solos y lo agradecemos pero por favor permítenos la desesperación por no poder protegerte. Perdona nuestra rabia al sentirnos inútiles, perdónanos por desquitarnos contigo y no poder decirte lo felices que estamos porque estés vivo. Por favor no creas en nuestras mentiras porque sin ti no sé qué haríamos y sí, todos estamos conscientes de ello… por favor no me quites la poca calma que he logrado en mi vida, no me quites tu compañía… te necesito y es por eso que estaba aquí durmiendo a tu lado como siempre.  
  
El diluvio de palabras se detiene abruptamente, Derek se da cuenta demasiado tarde de lo que ha dicho.  
  
–Espera ¿estás diciendo que no es la primera vez que pasas la noche a mi lado? – aquello era todo un evento, primera vez que Derek profiere un discurso… ¡a él! Pero lo único a lo que responde es a la última confesión.  
  
–No– apenas lo suelta y da la vuelta dejando en claro que planea salir por la ventana. Podría zafarse fácilmente del agarre que el humano ejerce en su antebrazo pero la idea de que un movimiento brusco le cause más daño a la luz de sus ojos no le parece buena idea por lo que se queda estático en su sitio.  
  
–Sí, lo dijiste así que no huyas, ya no más misterios Derek, dime la verdad ¿por qué?  
  
Mejor guardar silencio. _Por favor no me hagas decirlo._ Pero Stiles no es muy conocido por ser paciente.  
  
–Respóndeme o te juro que haré que mi padre asegure la casa y que ponga la alarma más ruidosa para que cuando te acerques siquiera a la casa todo Beacon Hills se entere de tus intenciones y va a estar directamente conectada con Chris porque…  
  
–Eres mi compañero– (no es que se haya creído la amenaza, mentira, había entrado en pánico) _tal vez no sepa que significa… muy bien, su cara de confusión estipula que no sabe na… ¿por qué comienza a sonrojarse? ¿Por qué cubre sus apetitosos labios ahogando un gemido mientras me señala? Mierda, nunca volveré a dudar del poder informativo que este niño posee_. – Stiles – susurró alargando las manos dispuesto a tranquilizarlo si es que comenzaba un jaleo.  
  
No le respondió.  
  
Pero cuando descubrió sus _apetitosos_ labios se encontró con la sonrisa más brillante del mundo, _de mi vida_. Vio al humano extender sus brazos en su dirección y ya sea que entendió mal no le importa, el automáticamente lo abrazó cuidando de no lastimar su cuerpo. El momento en que las manos de Stiles se asieron a su playera en su espalda le pareció lo mejor del mundo, para él era como decirle (y no sabe muy bien por qué)…  
  
–Te amo lobo amargado y al parecer tú también me amas.  
  
Derek dejo escapar una risilla baja y acurruco su cabeza en el cuello del hijo del Sheriff tratando de darle la razón con dicho gesto.  
  
–Espera, tengo que ir al baño– se retiró con intenciones de incursionar en el baño privado pero la mano del beta fuertemente sujeta (sin hacerle daño) a su brazo le impidió alejarse. – Derek, no tengo planeado perder una de mis extremidades para poder ir a hacer mis necesidades– no cedió. Stiles suspiró acercando su rostro al del mayor, acarició superficialmente su mejilla con sus labios hasta llegar a su oído. –Tranquilo, no huiré pero prométeme que tampoco te irás– únicamente recibió un leve asentimiento por parte del lobo, con eso bastaba.  
  
Por ahora.  
  
–Te prometo que luego regresaremos a la cama y dormiremos, tú protegiéndome y yo acompañándote– le comunicó antes de cerrar la puerta.  
  
Y una vez salió, eso hicieron.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow esto fue un desgaste mental atroz, pero según yo valió toda la pena. Mi idea era hacer algo pequeño pero a medida que fui escribiendo no pude evitar explayarme. Y estoy feliz porque esta vez no hice algo trágico :D aunque creo que fue un final muy brusco u.u lo siento  
> Por favor (si ustedes quieren) háganme saber que les pareció. Muchas gracias por leer <3


End file.
